Fire Emblem: Burning Soul
by Krisdavalos1
Summary: Four countries, holders of magical orbs with god-like power must face against a new evil who wishes to control the land with the four orbs. Join our heroes in their fight against this new threat in an all OC filled story. This is Fire Emblem: Burning Soul.
1. Prologue: The Fall of Benhai

**Hey everyone, it's Kris here with the very first chapter of my Fire Emblem story. Now I will inform you that this story will be uploaded onto this account and not my main one. With that said I hope you all enjoy this story and I hope I can get a good run with it. Now sit back and let's take a ride.**

 _ **0000000000**_

Thousands of years ago, dragons, demons, and monsters ruled the land. They lived in peace with each other and were ruled by four celestial gods. Herus, god of water who controled the sea and storms. Quadrus, god of earth who leveled the land and created crops. Blazus, god of fire who awakened the sun and created light. And Ventus, goddess of wind who brought about life and supplied oxygen for the inhabitants. These four gods and their power created the land of Helius.

However there was a fifth god. Xylus, god of darkness who brought death and destruction wherever he may go. He wanted control of the land himself, but the four gods never allowed him access to their share. Xylus informed each of the four gods that the others wished for their destruction. Thus the four gods divided Helius into four nations, Kamui, Rizzon, Ignis, and Vipik. With the four gods now against each other, Xylus now can take the land all to himself. He used his dark magic to transfer the four gods into crystal orbs and seal them away. But the four gods used all their power to deplete Xylus of his power before being sealed away. Xylus then sent the four orbs across the land, believeing nothing will find the four gods.

The continent of Helius. seven-hundred years after the gods were sealed, man was born and became the dominent species of the land. Four kingdoms discovered the four orbs and kept them as a symbol of their nobility and were past down from generation to generation. These four kingdoms built their nations off of the myths of the gods that inhabit the jewels.

The kingdom of Ransa, ruled by Lawrence, the gallant Warrior King and the keeper of the Inferno Gem. The kingdom of Taura, ruled by Reymis, the wise Wizard Lord and keeper of the Tidal Gem. The kingdom of Honda, ruled by Odion, the King of Thieves and holder of the Mountain Gem. And the kingdom of Benhai, ruled by Seripa, Queen of a Thousand Arrows and holder of the Tornado Gem. These four countries hold the power of the gods.

Three hundred years later, a new evil has risen. Their first target, the smallest of the four countries, Benhai.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _ **Prologue: The Fall of Benhai**_

 _ **0000000000**_

Benhai, the Kingdom of the East, ruled by Queen Seripa. A peaceful place inhabited by farmers. Unaware of the coming evil.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _Inside Benhai Castle_

 _ **0000000000**_

A young looking man opened a door and walked out into the hall of the castle. The man had hair as black as charcoal wrapped in a braid, a black coat with a gold trimming around it, a pair of blueish-white slacks, black martial arts shoes, and a golden headband with an emblem of tiger. He stretched his arms and let out a big yawn.

"Good morning, young master Edwin." A feminine voice greeted starteling the young man.

The voice came from elderly woman who wore a black robe and golden sash around her waist.

"Good morning Matilda." Edwin greeted taking a bow to the elderly woman.

"Young master, Grant is looking for you to continue with your training." She stated.

"Do not worry, I shall be there in a minute." Edwin said as he bowed to her and left.

"Be careful young one." Matilda said to him as he left.

 _"What a sweet young man, how you've grown."_ She thought as she walked away.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _Training Grounds_

 _ **0000000000**_

Edwin walked into the training grounds and watched two soldiers practicing their slashes before being tapped on the shoulder.

The person who tapped Edward was a young looking man, but slightly older than Edwin. He sported brown hair that was slicked back complimented with a matching chinstrap beard. He wore a gray steel breastplate, gauntlets and shoulder pads over a purple cloth shirt with chainmail under, and steel boots.

"Good morning, Grant." Edwin greeted.

"Good morning your majesty." Grant greeted back. "Are you ready for today's training session?"

Another soldier walked towards Grant and stepped close to him.

"What is it?" Grant asked before the soldier whispered something in his ear. "I see. I'm sorry master Edwin, but we will have to schedule this practice another time, I've been called to the queen's throne room."

"Very well then Grant, I'll return to my quarters." Edwin said as he was sheething an Iron Sword.

The two soldiers walked away leaving Edwin alone with the practice dummy.

"Time for a little solo training." Edwin said to himself as he raised the sword.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _Benhai Castle: Queen's Throneroom_

 _ **0000000000**_

Many soldiers were gathered in the throneroom as Queen Seripa sat on her throne.

Queen Seripa was a beautiful looking woman with fair skin and long ebony hair. She wore a black dress and carried a staff that carried the emblem of Benhai.

A soldier came to her and got onto one knee showing a sign of respect.

"You may rise." She said allowing the soldier to stand.

"My queen, enemy forces have breached the castle walls, it is unknown who they are working for, but we can only assume it may be one of the other nations." The soldier stated.

"I see." Seripa said. "Grant!"

"Yes milady." Grant said putting a hand on his heart.

"If these forces are being led by the other nations, I have no choice but to fight. Take Edwin and leave Benhai." Seripa ordered.

"Of course, I shall order Angelo, Joseph, and Theo to keep the civilians protected." Grant said as he ran out the throneroom.

 _"Edwin, my son, I love you, be safe."_ Seripa thought.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _Training Grounds_

 _ **0000000000**_

Edwin continued to attack the wooden log. He did his cries and yells as he slashed the log. Unaware of the danger that lurked behind him.

"Hey, aren't you the prince?" A voice asked.

"Yes, who wants to know?" Edwin asked before turning around.

The man who asked Edwin was a man of decent built and messy red hair. He wore torn black pants and a sleeveless red shirt.

"I'm Donzap the Mighty, leader of this band, and your killer." The man introduced.

"Surely you jest?" Edwin asked. "I'm a trained fighter, I do not fear such lowly bandits."

"We'll see if you feel the same way with my axe gunning for you." Donzap stated as he drew out an Iron Axe.

"MASTER EDWIN!" A voice called making Edwin turn to see Grant.

"GRANT!" Edwin called before dodging a swing from Donzap's axe.

"Do not turn you back to your opponent. We shall fight them together." Grant said as he drew out an Iron Lance.

"Will you be alright?" Edwin asked.

"I will be fine, let's finish these bandits!" Grant cried.

"CHARGE!" Donzap called.

 _ **0000000000**_

 **Goal: Defeat all enemies!**

 **5 enemies remaining**

 _Opponents: Four Brigands (Level 1 each), Donzap (Brigand, Level 2)_

 _Allies: Edwin (Lord, Level 1), Grant (Soldier, Level 5)_

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Ally Phase***

"Master Edwin! Do you remember what I taught you about the weapon triangle!?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, Swords beat Axes, Axes beat Lances, and Lances beat Swords!" Edwin called.

"Exactly, you'll have an advantage against them!" Grant answered.

"Alright, here I go." Edwin said to himself as he charged towards one of the brigands getting right next to him.

 _"Now's my chance to strike!"_ He thought.

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Battle Phase***

 _Edwin - HP: 16 / Weapon: Iron Sword vs Brigand - HP: 20 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

Edwin slashed at the Brigand and lands a hit dealing 6 points of damage to him. The Brigand attacks, but misses. Edward attacks again dealing another 6 points.

 _Edwin - HP: 16 / Weapon: Iron Sword VS Brigand - HP: 8 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

 _Experience gained: 10 points / Experience: 10_

 _ **0000000000**_

"Alright then, I shall attack this brigand on the east side." Grant said to himself as he walked towards the brigand.

 ***Battle Phase***

 _Grant - HP: 20 / Weapon: Iron Lance / VS Brigand - HP: 18 / Weapon: Hand Axe_

Grant stabs with his lance, but misses. The Brigand swings hitting Grant for 9 points of damage.

 _Grant - HP: 11 / Weapon: Iron Lance / VS Brigand - HP: 18 / Weapon: Hand Axe_

 _Experience gained: 1 point / Experience: 1_

 _ **0000000000**_

"Grant are you ok!?" Edward asked.

"I'm fine, just a scratch!" Grant answered. "Keep your attention on your opponent!"

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Enemy Phase***

 _ **0000000000**_

"Have at them boys! Don't let them get away!" Donzap ordered.

The first Brigand walked towards Grant and the Brigand he was fighting. The second did the same for Edwin and the Brigand he was fighting. The third Brigand decided to attack Grant again.

 ***Battle Phase***

 _Grant - HP: 11 / Weapon: Iron Lance / VS Brigand - HP: 18 / Weapon: Hand Axe_

The Brigand swung his axe, but missed his mark. Grant raised his lance high in the air and positioned it by his side. He then lunged towards the Brigand and struck him. It was a critical hit, damaging the Brigand for 18 points, just enough to kill him.

 _Grant - HP: 11 / Weapon: Iron Lance / VS Brigand - HP: 0 / Weapon: Hand Axe_

 _Experience gained: 30 points / Experience: 31_

 _ **0000000000**_

"That's one down." Grant said as he watched the last Brigand attack Edwin.

 ***Battle Phase***

 _Edwin - HP: 16 / Weapon: Iron Sword VS Brigand - HP: 8 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

The Brigand swung, but missed Edwin. Edwin retaliated with two slashes dealing 12 points, more than enough to finish off the Brigand.

 _Edwin - HP: 16 / Weapon: Iron Sword VS Brigand - HP: 0 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

 _Experience gained: 30 points / Experience: 40_

 _ **0000000000**_

"Alright, bring it on!" Edwin taunted.

"Don't get too careless Edwin, you never know what they'll throw at you!" Grant called.

"Got it!" Edwin answered.

 _ **0000000000**_

 **3 enemies remaining**

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Ally Phase***

"Edwin I shall fall back in order to regain my strength!" Grant called before running back behind a wall.

Grant pulled out a small flask wrapped in a burlac sack, opened the bottle and drank the contents inside restoring 10 HP.

 _Grant - HP: 11 / Weapon: Iron Lance - Grant - HP: 20 / Weapon: Iron Lance_

 _ **0000000000**_

 _"That was a Vulnerary Grant just used. That's right, that can heal you when you're in a tight spot."_ Edwin thought as he walked towards the next Brigand.

 ***Battle Phase***

 _Edwin - HP: 16 / Weapon: Iron Sword vs Brigand - HP: 20 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

Edwin swug his sword and dealt 6 damage to the Brigand, followed by another slash which resulted in a critcal hit, killing the Brigand.

 _Edwin - HP: 16 / Weapon: Iron Sword vs Brigand - HP: 0 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

 _Experience gained: 30 points / Experience: 70_

 _ **0000000000**_

"Dammit, how are they so strong!?" Donzap asked.

"Boss, we should get out of here!" The last Brigand stated.

"No! Either we die here, or die at the boss' hands, we fight until the end!" Donzap barked.

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Enemy Phase***

 _ **0000000000**_

The final Brigand charged towards Edwin and began his attack.

 ***Battle Phase***

 _Edwin - HP: 16 / Weapon: Iron Sword vs Brigand - HP: 20 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

The Brigand swung his axe sending a hit on Edwin dealing 8 points of damage before Edwin scored a critical hit killing the Brigand.

 _Edwin - HP: 8 / Weapon: Iron Sword vs Brigand - HP: 0 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

 _Experience gained: 30 / Experience: 100_

 _ **LEVEL UP!**_

(A/N: The level up gains will be shown at the end.)

 _ **0000000000**_

"This is it, there's only one man left!" Edwin called.

"Do not take him lightly, he's the head of this band so he'll most likely be the most powerful member!" Grant answered.

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Ally Phase***

 _ **0000000000**_

"I took a hit from that last Brigand, I should heal." Edwin said to himself before noticing he had no Vulnerary. "Great, no Vulnerarys."

"I shall assist you young master!" Grant called as he ran towards Edwin and gave him a Vulnerary.

"Thank you, Grant." Edwin said as he drank the Vulnerary.

 _Edwin - HP: 8 / Weapon: Iron Sword - Edwin - HP: 16 / Weapon: Iron Sword_

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Enemy Phase***

 _ **0000000000**_

Donzap stood where he was and waited patiently for the two fighters to arrive.

"If you boys got the stones to challenge me, then come get some!" Donzap taunted.

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Ally Phase***

 _ **0000000000**_

"Alright, Edwin this is it, once he's defeated, this battle will be ours." Grant said readying his lance.

Edwin ran towards Donzap ready to finish him off.

 ***Battle Phase***

 _Edwin - HP: 16 / Weapon: Iron Sword vs Donzap - HP: 21 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

Edwin swung his blade and struck Donzap for 7 points of damage. Donzap swung and struck Edwin for 15 points of damage. Edwin swung again, putting all of his might in the attack landed a critical hit on Donzap damaging him for 21 points killing the man.

"Damn, no...way..." Donzap breathed before stumbling to the ground lifeless.

 _Experience gained: 70 / Experience: 70_

 _ **0000000000**_

"That's it, this battle is over!" Edwin cried.

 _ **0000000000**_

 **VICTORY!**

 _ **0000000000**_

"Young lord, we must leave now!" Grant ordered.

"What about my mother?" Edwin insisted.

"She will handle the violence here, and instructed me to take you to somewhere safe." Grant continued as he got on a brown horse.

Edwin looked at the castle and then looked at Grant. He got on top of the horse and held onto Grant as the two men rode off.

 _"Mother, I promise, I will come back for you."_ Edwin thought as they rode off into the village.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _ **And that's the prologue to Fire Emblem: Burning Soul. It's my first attempt at a Fire Emblem story so I hope you all enjoyed it. If you wanna see more of this story please rate and review. And if you guys like the style I have for the battles or if you wanna see something else, please let me know I'm always open for what you guys have to say. With that said I hope you all enjoyed and stay tune for a new Super Total Pokemon Island coming up soon, and a new Pokemon Oros Region. Laters.**_

 _ **-Kris ;)**_

 _ **0000000000**_

 _ **A/N if you see a +1 or +2 that means either that character got a boost in that stat by leveling up, promoting, or an item.)**_

 _ **Units**_

 _ **Edwin:**_ **Lord - Level 2**

 **HP (Hit Points) - 16 +1**

 **Strength/Magic - 4 +1**

 **Skill - 7 +1**

 **Speed - 9 +1**

 **Luck - 4 +1**

 **Defense - 3 +1**

 **Resistance - 0**

 **Constitution - 6**

 **Movement - 5**

 _ **0000000000**_

 **Grant:** **Soldier - Level 5**

 **HP (Hit Points) - 20**

 **Strength/Magic - 6**

 **Skill - 8**

 **Speed - 8**

 **Luck - 7**

 **Defense - 5**

 **Resistance - 0**

 **Constitution - 7**

 **Movement - 5**


	2. Chapter 01: Village Attack

_**0000000000**_

 _ **Chapter 01: Village Attack**_

 _ **0000000000**_

Edwin and Grant continued onward into the village to protect the farmers. The horse they rode raised its frontal legs in fear jolting the two men.

"Easy there, girl." Grant commanded as he took a look at what his steed was afraid of. "By the gods…"

"What is it, Grant?" Edwin asked before seeing it.

It was a dead villager who had a lance in his back. His blood formed a small puddle under his chest.

"Damn, we were too late!" Edwin cried.

"Not exactly milord, I sent Angelo and his platoon here to protect these people. For what we know this may be the only casualty." Grant said trying to calm his master down.

"I hope you're right Grant." Edwin said as the two continued into the village.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _Inside the Village_

 _ **0000000000**_

The two men looked in shock at the village, what was left of it. The houses were burnt down, no people in sight, except for a few armored guards, brigands, and two men.

The first was a slim, but muscular man who wore a bandana on his head, a sleeveless brown shirt, ripped up slacks that seemed worn-out, and wrappings for his feet. The second however was shrouded in a black cloak and hood making it hard to tell.

"Grant, who are those men?" Edwin asked.

"I'm not sure milord, but they seem to be affiliated with that Donzap man we battled back in the castle." Grant answered before he heard a low whistle coming from behind a building. The two men armed themselves before seeing who it was.

It was three of the cavaliers Grant had sent before, Angelo, Stefan, and Theo.

"Sir Grant?" Stefan asked.

"Well, it's good to see you three are alright." Grant said as the three men came towards them.

"My brothers and I feel the same for you and Lord Edwin, Captain." Angelo stated.

The three men were some of Grant's finest men, all of them knowing how to wield a blade and lance.

Angelo was the leader of three and the oldest of the three brothers. He sported long and messy jet black hair with a blonde streak, and light blue eyes. He wore a slim red suit of armor with the Benhai family crest on his breast plate and black trousers. He carried in his hands an Iron Lance and an Iron Sword with a Vulnerary.

Stefan is the middle child of the three brothers. He sported clean side swipped blonde hair and light blue eyes just like his older brother. He wore a blue suit of armor similar to Angelo's, but with his shoulder plates more upward, and white trousers. He held an Iron Lance, a Javelin and an Iron Sword.

Finally there was Theo, the youngest of the three brothers. He had short messy brown hair and soft emerald eyes. His armor was an olive green color that seemed a little larger than his brother's armor partnered with brown trousers. He held an Iron Sword and a Javelin with two Vulnerary's.

"Lord Edwin, are you injured?" Stefan asked.

"No, I'm fine, but what happened here?" Edwin asked the three men.

"Milord, it was a massacre, almost everyone in the village was slain, we were only able to save some of the women and children." Theo stated with his eyes becoming watery.

"Theo, this is the job of a knight of Benhai, we have to keep calm especially in a situation such as this one." Stefan said to his baby brother.

"I know, but I just wasn't strong enough to protect them." Theo said before balling into tears.

"Theo, keep it down." Angelo ordered before putting his hand over his brother's mouth to muffle out his crying voice.

"Is he always like this?" Edwin asked facing Grant.

"Aye, the three of them have their own defining personalities that make them unique in their own ways. Angelo keeps his cool in the battle and never lets his guard down, Stefan uses many different ideas and strategies to defeat his foes, and Theo, while not a fan of fighting has a kind and gentle heart and will put himself in the line of fire to protect those he cares for." Grant explained.

Angelo tried to keep his brother down, but to no avail. The guards heard the sobs and wails from Theo and looked to the position of the five men.

"Alright you punks, come out clean and we might just let you die quick and painless." A brigand called.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us!?" Edwin called out.

"The name's Mordecai, I'm the leader of this rag-tag group of bandits here. And what do we want, the prince's head to give to the boss." The man in the bandana said.

"Well, sorry to dissapoint you, but I'm won't be giving my head up that easily." Edwin said as he, Grant, Angelo, and Stefan all got up ready to fight.

"Fine then, have it your way." Mordecai stated. "Boys bring me the young cur's head!"

"Everyone we fight for Benhai!" Edwin called.

"Theo let's go." Stefan said to his brother.

"R-r-right." Theo stuttered as his legs began to shake.

 _ **0000000000**_

 **Goal: Defeat all enemies!**

 _Opponents: Four Brigands (Level 2 each), Two Soldiers (Level 3 each), Mordecai (Brigand, Level 5)_

 _Allies: Edwin (Lord, Level 2), Grant (Soldier, Level 5), Angelo (Cavalier, Level 3), Stefan (Cavalier, Level 3), Theo (Cavalier, Level 3)_

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Ally Phase***

"Milord, on foot it'll take some time to get to the enemie's position, but on horseback, my brothers and I can make the battle much easier." Angelo stated to him.

"I see, and while on a horse, they're much faster than a normal man." Edwin said realizing it.

"Exactly. Angelo, move towards the soldier on the west!" Grant ordered making Angelo charge towards the soldier.

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Battle Phase***

 _Angelo - HP: 20 / Weapon: Iron Lance vs Soldier - HP: 18 / Weapon: Iron Lance_

Angelo lunged at the soldier with his lance, hitting him for 9 points of damage. The soldier retaliates hitting Angelo for 2 points. Angelo then attacked again for 9 points, killing the soldier.

 _Angelo - HP: 18 / Weapon: Iron Lance vs Soldier - HP: 0 / Weapon: Iron Lance_

 _Experience gained: 30 points / Experience: 30_

 _ **0000000000**_

"Looks like it's my turn to attack." Stefan said as he readied his Javelin.

"Stefan, wait. You'll need a Vulnerary in case you get hurt." Theo stated before riding over to Stefan. He gave his brother the small flask and took his position next to his brother.

"Thank you Theo. Now time to make my attack." Stefan said before making a dash towards the stray soldier, but stopped a space away from the soldier.

"Why stop away from the guard?" Edwin asked.

"The Javelin is a tool that may be used near an opponent, but also away from them. Sometimes it's best attack from a distance." Grant explained.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _Stefan - HP: 20 / Weapon: Javelin vs Soldier - HP: 18 / Weapon: Iron Lance_

Stefan raised his Javelin and spun it around before throwing the Javelin at the soldier landing a critical hit for 18 points of damage killing the soldier.

 _Stefan - HP: 20 / Weapon: Javelin vs Soldier - HP: 0 / Weapon: Iron Lance_

 _Experience gained: 30 points / Experience: 30_

 _ **0000000000**_

"Alright then. Milord, while they handle the bandits, you and I should check out the houses and make sure the villagers are safe." Grant stated with Edwin nodding his head in agreement.

Edwin moved towards the eastern part of the village and entered a small house.

"Milord, is that you?" An old man with a mustache asked.

"Yes good sir, my men and I shall protect you all from these bandits." Edwin stated calming the man down.

"I believe you milord. If that's the case please take this with you." The man said as he gave Edwin a bow and a set of arrows.

"Thank you good sir, but we have no one who can use a bow." Edwin explained.

"Please good sir, take it. You may come across an ally who may put it to good use." The man pleaded.

"Very well, please stay here, and keep yourself hidden." Edwin said to him before then man quietly closed the door.

 **OBTAINED: Iron Bow**

 _ **0000000000**_

"Perfect, I'll check this house over here." Grant said as he marched towards the western part of the village and entered the house.

"Sir Grant? Is that you?" A woman asked.

"Aye Milady, you are safe." Grant said to the woman.

"Thank you good sir, please take this as a gift from us." The woman said as she gave Grant a small red gem.

"Thank you milady, now please remain here and do not open the door to anyone." Grant said before walking away letting the woman close the door.

 **OBTAINED: Red Gem**

 _"It seems all of the villagers are safe, but we still have these bandits to worry about."_ Grant thought as he walked away from the house.

 _ **0000000000**_

 **5 enemies remaining**

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Enemy Phase***

"The one in the blue is using a Javelin boys, he'll have a tough time hitting you up close." Mordecai stated making one of the brigands walk up to Stefan.

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Battle Phase***

 _Stefan - HP: 20 / Weapon: Javelin vs Brigand - HP: 20 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

The Brigand swung his Axe, but missed hitting Stefan. Stefan then retaliated by lunging at the Brigand, hitting him for 6 points of damage.

 _Stefan - HP: 20 / Weapon: Javelin vs Brigand - HP: 14 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

 _Experience gained: 10 points / Experience: 40_

 _ **0000000000**_

Stefan grunted just as Theo arrived next to him.

"Stefan look out!" Theo called as another Brigand came charging towards them.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _Stefan - HP: 20 / Weapon: Javelin vs Brigand - HP: 20 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

 _Ally - Theo - HP: 22 / Weapon: Iron Sword_

The Brigand swung his axe at Stefan, only for Theo to run in the way and block the attack allowing his brother to strike the brigand for 18 points with a critical hit followed by Theo who slashed the bandit with his sword, killing the bandit.

 _Stefan - HP: 20 / Weapon: Javelin vs Brigand - HP: 0 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

 _Ally - Theo - HP: 22 / Weapon: Iron Sword_

 _Experience gained:_

 _Stefan: 30 points / Experience: 70_

 _Theo: 30 Points / Experience 30_

 _ **0000000000**_

"Thank you, Theo." Stefan said to his brother.

"I wasn't able to protect these people, but I won't let you rogues hurt my family!" Theo roared.

"Damn, these punks aren't as weak as we thought they'd be." A brigand said in fear.

"Yeah let's get out of here!" Another brigand said before the two fleed from the field.

"YOU COWARDS, GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT!" Mordecai shouted to the fleeing men.

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Ally Phase***

"For Benhai!" Theo cried as he charged towards the final brigand.

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Battle Phase***

 _Theo - HP: 22 / Weapon: Iron Sword vs Brigand - HP: 14 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

Theo raised his sword and began to spin it around before slashing the brigand for 21 points of damage finishing the man off.

 _Experience gained: 30 Points / Experience: 60_

 _ **0000000000**_

"Lord Edwin, let us move foward!" Angelo called before moving foward with Grant and Edwin following behind.

"Theo, I'll stay by you." Stefan said to his brother as he readied his sword.

 **1 enemy remaining**

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Enemy Phase***

 _"Dammit, what are they!? It doesn't matter, I can't show fear, I have to kill them all!"_ Mordecai said in his head.

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Ally Phase***

"Everyone, together!" Edwin called as he paired up with Angelo.

"Theo, let's go." Stefan said letting his brother charge towards Mordecai.

 _ **0000000000**_

 ***Battle Phase***

 _Theo - HP: 22 / Weapon: Iron Sword vs Mordecai - HP: 30 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

 _Ally - Stefan - HP: 22 / Weapon: Iron Sword_

Theo swung his blade and struck Mordecai for a total of 9 points. Stefan aided by attacking for 3 points. Mordecai swung his axe, but missed hitting Theo.

 _Theo - HP: 22 / Weapon: Iron Sword vs Mordecai - HP: 18 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

 _Ally - Stefan - HP: 20 / Weapon: Iron Sword_

 _Experience gained:_

 _Theo: 10 Points / Experience: 70_

 _Stefan: 10 points / Experience: 80_

 _ **0000000000**_

"Now it's our turn milord!" Angelo called before dashing straight towards Mordecai. Angelo then swapped his position with Edwin and bean the attack.

 _Edwin - HP: 17 / Weapon: Iron Sword vs Mordecai - HP: 18 / Weapon: Iron Axe_

 _Ally - Angelo - HP: 20 / Weapon: Iron Sword_

Edwin swung his blade, but missed his atack. Luckily Angelo landed an attack dealing 11 points of damage. Mordecai swung his axe, but missed hitting Edwin. Edwin retaliated by slashing Mordecai dealing 7 points of damage, finishing Mordecai off.

"Never...run away...ne...ver..." Mordecai whispered before his body fell to the earth, cold and lifeless.

 _Experience gained:_

 _Edwin: 70 / Experience: 40_

 _Angelo: 30 / Experience: 30_

 _ **LEVEL UP!**_

 _ **0000000000**_

"The deed is done!" Angelo called.

 _ **0000000000**_

 **VICTORY!**

 _ **0000000000**_

"Milord, all of the villagers are safe, but it seems they've destroyed a large portion of the land." Grant stated.

"Damn, these poor people, they never deserved to be pushed into the crossfire." Edwin grunted.

"Angelo, Stefan, Theo, are you all fine?" Grant asked the three soldiers, but did not get a respond.

The three brothers were looking upon the rubble of what seemed to be a house. On the front porch was the lifeless body of a man and woman.

The three boys were having a moment of silence for what used to be their home and their family.

"We will make you proud father." Angelo said with tears in his eyes.

"Mother, I'm so sorry, we weren't strong enough." Stefan said cover his eyes with his gauntlet.

"Mother, Father, please watch over us." Theo said through tears before Grant put his hand on Theo's shoulder.

"I promise the three of you, we will find the men responsible for this, and we will bring them to justice." Grant said with a stern look on his face.

"T-thank you, Captain." Angelo said wiping his eyes.

"But now is not the time to be sad, guilty, or afraid, we must get lord Edwin out of Benhai and warn the other kingdoms." Grant continued.

"R-right." Stefan said as he uncovered his eyes.

"Now, we must become heroes." Grant added.

"Y-yes." Theo stuttered.

"Very well then, milord, we must be off." Grant said as he got on his horse.

"Of course." Edwin said as he got on Grant's horse.

The five men saddled up and took off leaving the ruins of the cavalier's home behind.

 _"Mother...please...be safe..."_ Edwin thought as they continued their journey.

 _ **0000000000**_

 _ **Hey everyone, Happy Valentine's Day. Hope everyone is having a great time whether with your friends, family, or your significant other. Sorry I've been out for awhile, kind of got stuck with all of my school work, just caught a cold, and I've been waiting patiently for Fire Emblem: Fates. And speaking of it, only five more days you guys, it's almost here. Well anyways a bit happened here, but Edwin's band is now expanding. Three cavaliers, a bit odd if you know of the traits from the series, but I thought of doing something different. Besides all of that, which of the three cavaliers do you like the best, who's your middle favorite, and who's your least favorite. With that said I'll probably post up a list of all of the units in this story when I release them along with their growth rates. So as always I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the wait again, and have a Happy Valentine's Day. Laters.**_

 _ **-Kris ;)**_

 _ **0000000000**_

 _ **Units**_

 _ **Edwin:**_ **Lord - Level 3**

 **HP (Hit Points) - 17 +1**

 **Strength/Magic - 5 +1**

 **Skill - 8 +1**

 **Speed - 10 +1**

 **Luck - 5 +1**

 **Defense - 4**

 **Resistance - 0 + 1**

 **Constitution - 6**

 **Movement - 5**

 _ **0000000000**_

 **Grant:** **Soldier - Level 5**

 **HP (Hit Points) - 20**

 **Strength/Magic - 6**

 **Skill - 8**

 **Speed - 8**

 **Luck - 7**

 **Defense - 5**

 **Resistance - 0**

 **Constitution - 7**

 **Movement - 5**

 _ **0000000000**_

 **Angelo:** **Cavalier - Level 2**

 **HP (Hit Points) - 20**

 **Strength/Magic - 9**

 **Skill - 5**

 **Speed - 9**

 **Luck - 2**

 **Defense - 5**

 **Resistance - 0**

 **Constitution - 9**

 **Movement - 7**

 _ **0000000000**_

 **Stefan:** **Cavalier - Level 2**

 **HP (Hit Points) - 20**

 **Strength/Magic - 6**

 **Skill - 8**

 **Speed - 7**

 **Luck - 4**

 **Defense - 5**

 **Resistance - 1**

 **Constitution - 10**

 **Movement - 7**

 _ **0000000000**_

 **Theo:** **Cavalier - Level 2**

 **HP (Hit Points) - 22**

 **Strength/Magic - 7**

 **Skill - 5**

 **Speed - 5**

 **Luck - 7**

 **Defense - 9**

 **Resistance - 1**

 **Constitution - 8**

 **Movement - 7**


End file.
